Differences: Revised
by Zahra Haider
Summary: The story was uploaded before but It's format was annoying so i have posted it again with an improved format. It is little plotless drabble of Hermione Reminiscing over the difference between her two friends.


Difference

Hermione knew she had the greatest friends a person, let alone a girl, could ask for. Their concern for her was displayed explicitly which at times did annoy her. When, for example, they would pester her to get a good night sleep when she was only half way through her research. Nonetheless, Hermione acknowledged the fact that they meant well and were more of her brothers than her friends. Well, Harry was but she had a different vibe coming from Ron. She was the smartest witch of the time and could easily fathom the difference between them. The love she had for both of them had completely different origins, she contemplated as she tucked her golden brown strand behind her ear. She was resting her back against the murky wall of the dingy, dark room and had a couple of dusty volumes scattered around her and one of them lay open on her lap. It was late and the secluded house they had taken refuge in, was eerily dark. Their journey was taking them literally around Britain and exhausted, they sought to earn few days of rest. The boys from the nearby village had smuggled in bottles of butter beer and one or two bottles of fire whisky assuming Hermione didn't know. But they were wrong.

Just then she could hear the slurry voices of her friends coming towards her room and she clicked her tongue. They would be coming here to make sure she went to bed and slept soundly.

"C'mon Hermione, it's too late. You have to get some sleep," Harry had too much of either butter beer or a mug full of fire whisky, Hermione presumed.

"I'm not finished yet. You guys go and I'll come up later," she said as she said yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before. Ron rolled his eyes, and moved towards her, picking up the volume resting on her lap.

"You have had enough. If Harry and I can take a break, then so can you," he said hoarsely than usual (under the influence of fire whisky and Hermione clicked her tongue again reproachfully).

"You both will never give it a rest, will you?" Hermione mumbled as she stood up and stretched.

"And neither will you," Ron replied with a smirk while Harry grinned. It was heart warming to see Harry grin and reluctantly Hermione thanked fire whisky for it.

"Come, let's get to bed," Harry walked out of the door and Ron took Hermione's hand in his large ones and led her out as if she didn't know the way. Hermione wasn't startled as he had done it before. This was the first difference between Harry and Ron. She allowed herself to be steered after him and his grasp was light but steadfast as always. Hermione smiled a little to herself as she saw herself dependant on this routine of being dragged along by hand. Coming in front of her room with Harry waiting, they stopped.

"G'night Hermione," Harry planted a light kiss on her forehead just like yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before. She smiled inwardly as he struggled to walk back to his room down the hall in a straight line.

Ron as always leaned down to her close to her ear and whispered like yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before, "Don't keep up all night, have a good sleep. If you can't, then I'm right down the hall. Wake me up."

Hermione as always nodded and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. Why did this happen even after its repetition so many times flabbergasted Hermione. Then keeping himself close to her, he kissed her cheek longer than usual and dangerously closer to her lips. This was the other difference. Hermione's heart raced yet again.

Giving her a reassuring smile, Ron made his way towards his room shared by Harry. As always, Hermione stepped in and sighed.

The mornings always started by Hermione waking up first and she banging on the boys room for them to get up early. But today, she allowed them to sleep in owing to their silent partying last night. She rested her elbow on the old wooden table in the pantry and sipped tea while reading through a thick volume.

"Morning" Harry stood at the door, his hands on his head and wincing in pain.

"You're up and it seems you're suffering from the side effects of last night," Hermione didn't even take her eyes off her book and continued sipping her tea.

"Thanks a lot for your concern," Harry made his way to the table and sat down with a thud.

"Here, have some tea," Hermione handed her own mug to him across the table. "Where is Ron? Is he not up yet?" Hermione asked as Harry drained the mug in a gulp.

"Nope. Still dozing," Harry brought his wand to the mug flicking at it lightly and refilling it.

"He should be up by now. We have to get a head start for our research," she told Harry as if it was his fault Ron wasn't up.

"Please don't start up on me now. Can't you see I am in much pain as it is," Harry pleaded motioning to his throbbing head.

"And whose fault is it?" Hermione argued as she stood up. "I wasn't the one giving you ideas of drinking up whisky all night and then passing out in the morning."

With this Hermione, walked out of the pantry and bounded up the steps towards Ron's room in fury. They were not taking anything seriously and did not realize the seriousness of the situation. So what if they were taking a break. Hermione believed they should utilize every moment and not waste any.

"Get up Ron!" Hermione banged her fist on the mahogany door which looked as if it would break down any moment. No reply came from inside. "Ron, it's two in the afternoon." No reply came even then. Hermione opened the door in all her rage and was about to shout her energy out but she couldn't muster any. She felt drawing back and closing the door behind her. But her feet didn't seem to move.

In the dark room which had torn curtains drawn over the window, Ron slept soundly and peacefully tangled in the mangy bed sheets. Hermione's heart raced as she noted he was bare from the waist upwards and knew she was trespassing something more intense than a mere room. She was actually trespassing the thin line between friendship and love.

She tucked her strand behind her ear and moved silently closer to the bed. As she stood besides the bed, she noticed a streak of golden stretched out across his torso owing to the crevice of the curtains drawn. She knelt down and brought her face close to his. She had never scrutinized his face this deeply and was amazed to see the maturity of every line, every scar sketched on his face. The freckles were still noticeable enough but the facial hair lining his chin marred the innocence of these freckles. She brought up her hand towards his face and gently pushed the golden red strand away from his eyes. She then daringly traced her finger along his cheek and brought it close to his lips.

"Hmmmm….."

"Ron, you're awake," Hermione hastily stood up and retreated as far from the bed as possible, her face flushed and heart thumping frantically. Ron however sat up on his bed and grinned at her.

"Yeah I am," he replied which somehow enraged Hermione.

"Why didn't you reply then when I asked you?" Hermione still flustered pushed her hair out of her face with shaking hands. Ron however continued smirking.

"I didn't know you would get all "motherly" on me," he defended himself.

"I was not getting motherly, Ron," Hermione argued persistently.

"Oh, really? Then what was all this?" Ron now stood up, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione was now looking everywhere but him. Her cheeks were red and she was mumbling to herself to somehow reason her actions. Ron, however, smiling knowingly stepped towards her.

"Take your time, Miss Know-It-All" he whispered as he came quite close to her. Hermione raised her anxious eyes to him and fumbled in her mouth.

"Ummm…Ron…I was…ummm…" Ron by now was so close to her that he could feel the heat of embarrassment radiate from her body. Towering over her, he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ron…" She let out a minuscule gasp and looked at him earnestly.

Ron leaned in and inclined his head in an angle, bringing it closer to hers. He positioned his lips closer to hers and whispered "Whatever it was, it felt amazing."

Hermione quivered under his breath and shyly looked away from his boring eyes. Ron's sly smile turned serious and his eyes glazed over her moist lips. "Let's finish this," he was milliseconds away from the kiss but Harry thrust open the door.

"I thought you had died…Oh," Harry bulging eyes saw Hermione clinging to Ron's bare torso and their lips almost touching. Hermione hastily pushed Ron and raced past him out of the door. Harry had his mouth hanging open and eyes filled with questioning. Ron however ran his hands through his hair and turned his back to him.

"She scolds me for sleeping in and snogs you in turn. Pretty much obvious who her favorite is," Harry remarked.


End file.
